Summer Dream
by Clarice Rainhold
Summary: No qual Hiroto adora Grease e é fã do John Travolta. E Goenji morre de ciúmes. Goenji/Hiroto, yaoi/slash.


_Nome: Summer Dream_

_Fandom: Inazuma Eleven_

_Ship: Goenji/Hiroto_

_Warnings: yaoi/slash, fluff, meio AU, John Travolta com roupa apertada, talvez spoilers_

_A/N: Não sei porquê diabos Grease. Sério mesmo, nem perguntem. Amo demais Inazuma, e a Duda me pediu pra escrever uma desse ship (que eu nunca nem tinha pensado) ano passado. Finalmente consegui escrever, ehe. Não teve beta nenhum, ou seja, qualquer erro, me avisem, por favor. Super bobinho, mas espero que gostem! Inazuma não me pertence. E, por favor, reviews! 3_

Goenji sentou-se no sofá com um suspiro. Estava cansado. Quer dizer, cansado do tédio. Depois de se ganhar um campeonato mundial de futebol, tudo mais era sem graça. Ainda mais nas férias de verão, com todo mundo viajando, e ninguém para jogar um pouco. Pelo menos tinha Hiroto. Depois de toda a confusão com o cristal, e a formação do Inazuma Japan, confessaram-se, e começaram a namorar. Ou talvez bem mais tarde, pela teimosia do loiro.

De qualquer forma, somente os amigos do time sabiam desse relacionamento. E, sem nem desconfiar das coisas que Goenji fazia (e poderia fazer) com seu filho, os pais de Hiroto convidaram-no para ficar em sua casa, enquanto sua família não estava. Com a sorte que Goenji tinha, os pais de Hiroto também viajaram, deixando os dois soinhos, para aproveitar as férias em paz. Na primeira semana tudo foi maravilhoso. Agora, na segunda, Goenji sentia falta da animação de antes das férias de verão, E Hiroto estava assim também. Então, como o bom namorado que era, passou o final de semana inteiro indo de um lugar para o outro, jogo de rua para outro, com Goenji. Agora era a hora de fazer o que queria. E, como o bom namorado que era, Goenji tentou não reclamar muito ao descobrir que iriam assistir Grease. De novo.

- Vai colocando o DVD, a pipoca ta quase pronta! – Hiroto gritou da cozinha, cantarolando uma das músicas logo depois. Goenji não precisava nem ver para saber que o ruivo estava dançando também.

O loiro, segurando mais um suspiro, levantou-se do sofá e ligou a televisão. Colocou o filme e voltou ao seu lugar bem na hora que Hiroto apareceu, carregando um pote enorme de pipoca, e dois refrigerantes. Apoiou a comida na mesinha de centro, e a puxou para mais perto do sofá. Quanto menos tivesse que se esticar para comer, melhor.

Hiroto sentou-se e apoiou em Goenji, que logo passou um braço possessivo pela sua cintura. Ficaram abraçados até o filme começar, quando pegaram a pipoca e deram certo espaço um ao outro, para não acabar sujando a casa. Goenji não se incomodava muito com o filme. Não, pelo contrário. Adorava ver o sorriso no rosto do ruivo com o filme velho, sua animação, a voz meio desafinada cantando as letras decoradas. O problema era que, toda vez que o maldito Travolta aparecia, Hiroto suspirava como uma garotinha apaixonada. E isso fazia seu sangue ferver. Se alguém dissesse que ele estava com ciúmes, Goenji negaria e ainda chutaria uma bola na cara da pessoa. Mas a verdade era essa.

Goenji soltou um grunhido baixo, indicando sua raiva, e apertou mais Hiroto contra seu corpo. De tão entretido que o outro estava, o atacante achou que não tivesse nem mesmo percebido. Mas, pelo jeito, percebeu. Hiroto deu pause no filme e virou para o namorado.

- Que foi? – o ruivo perguntou, preocupado. Tinha acontecido alguma coisa?

- Não. – respondeu, curto e grosso. Se arrependeu, ao sentir Hiroto se encolhendo no meio-abraço. Parou de encarar a televisão para olhar o rapaz. Que estava rindo.

- Você tá com ciúmes? – Hiroto perguntou. Então era isso? Respirou fundo para se acalmar ao ver a expressão irritada no rosto de Goenji.

- Não muito. Só não quero que você dê tanta atenção aos outros caras assim. Ainda mais se for um ator ruim de um filme desses – confessou, e deu um sorriso de lado ao ver a falsa indignação de Hiroto.

O ruivo sorriu, e se esticou para tomar os lábios de Goenji nos seus.

- Seu besta. Travolta é só um ator – beijou-o de novo e de novo – Você que é meu sonho de verão. É você que eu amo, que eu quero aqui comigo, me segurando desse jeito, teimoso e ciumento como só você consegue.

Goenji sorriu e apertou mais o namorado. Beijou-o novamente, dessa vez com tanta intensidade e paixão (e desejo) que deixou Hiroto ofegante.

- Agora, podemos continuar o filme? – para o desgosto de Goenji, sua cabeça concordou antes mesmo que pudesse pensar numa resposta.


End file.
